Stolen
by Kyoko kitty-chan
Summary: Naruto is a thief and he steals from the wrong person this time. He steals from Sasuke Uchiha, the prince of the kingdom of Konoha. What punishment will be given to Naruto for stealing from the prince? Full Summary inside. Warning Yaoi!
1. Stealing what belongs to you is a crime?

**A/N: I decided to write a fan fiction instead of studying for my end of the year exams. :P I hope you enjoy.**

**Summary: Naruto is a thief. Being abandoned when he was a child, he found the only way to live was to steal but he steals from the wrong person this time. He stole from the most important person in the entire kingdom, Sasuke Uchiha or otherwise known as the price. What price will Naruto have to pay for stealing back what was supposedly his?**

**Warning: Yaoi! Cursing. AU You have been warned…**

**Disclaimer: If I wish upon a star does that make Naruto mine?**

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

"Thief! Stop thief!" Voices screamed at the running man that dashed between stands and people. He ran with all of his strength and leapt over a small child with grace that only an experienced thief could have. His breath was becoming more raged but he didn't dare stop in fear of being caught.

"Shit! Have they always been this fast?" He thought hazily, skidding around a street corner and running down the alley. He came to a stop to stare at the somewhat tall brick wall that blocked his path of sprinting. Huffing, he turned around at the sound of swords being drawn.

The guards stood in the path of the man's only escape now, their swords drawn and disgust written all over their faces at the sight of the man.

"We've got you this time you dirty street rat." The royal advisor spoke smugly, stepping towards the thief with superiority written all over his face.

"My name's Naruto bastard." Naruto grit clutching the stolen item in question.

"I don't care what your name is street rat." He spat at Naruto's feet.

The blond glared at the man with striking blue eyes that could faze anyone for a moment after looking at their beauty.

"Now kindly return what you have stolen from the prince and maybe we'll make your death less painful." The man stuck his hand out to receive the stolen item.

"Let me give that some serious thought." Naruto smirked playfully.

"How about no." The royal advisor looked at the thief in fury before shouting.

"Kill him! I want his head on my desk!"

"But sir, we're supposed to capture him not kill. It's the prince's-" A guard tried to explain to the infuriated man but was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"I don't care what the prince wants! I want his head on my desk!" The royal advisor snapped at the guard who had spoken against him.

"Tsk tsk. Not a good thing to disobey your bosses orders." Naruto smiled from on top of the brick wall.

The guards and royal advisor gaped at the sight. That had to be at least a 15-foot wall and yet the blond was able to get up there without a problem.

"Now if you don't mind, I need to steal some food for tonight but we can play again tomorrow. See ya." Naruto waved them off before dropping on the other side of the wall.

It took a few seconds for the royal advisor to gain his composure before screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE PRINCE'S ORDERS I WANT THAT STREET RAT DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME DEAD!"

"Oh, I hear you loud and clear." A cold voice spoke calmly but everyone froze at the sound.

"P-Pr-Prince." The royal advisor stuttered uncontrollably. He turned around slowly to face the man who had given him his place in society.

Sasuke Uchiha stood proudly, looking at his royal advisor expressionless. His black hair was styled like a duck-butt and his onyx eyes could drown you in its mystery. His ivory skin was flawless and his well-built body would make any girl swoon in his presence. He looked like a God.

"So my orders don't mean anything to you?" Sasuke asked casually, flicking a stray hair that hung in front of his eyes.

"N-No sir! I-I"

"Leave." Sasuke interrupted him mid-stutter.

"Ex-excuse me sir?"

"I don't need to repeat myself." Sasuke glared with so much intensity, it wouldn't have surprised anyone if the royal advisor had pissed his pants.

The man shook involuntarily, before swallowing his pride and leaving the alley and probably the kingdom as well.

"Now then, what we're my orders again?" Sasuke turned to the guards who looked at the prince with the upmost respect.

"To capture the thief and bring him to you sir." One of them stated.

"Please do so." With that Sasuke left without another word.

The men swallowed their fears and saluted their prince as he exited the vicinity with his two personal guards. They looked determined at the other and knew they wouldn't let the man that had saved their ass's more than once down. They could capture a thief no problem. The only problem was finding said thief.

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

Naruto polished the apple he had stolen happily with his loincloth. He grinned down at the shiny red apple before taking a satisfied bite. He wasn't able to steal a pear too but this should do for now. Food was food no matter what.

He strolled down the street and waved to some small children who were playing hide and seek. The sun was beginning to set and Naruto knew he should've started heading back to his house but for some reason he didn't want to just yet.

Naruto spotted a low branch tree and climbed on it hastily before finishing off his apple and tossing the core onto the green grass beneath his feet.

He sat against the dark branches, doing his best to relax. He gripped the crystal necklace that now swung around his neck and smiled fondly at the object.

Naruto turned his head to the palace and looked at it with disdain, he still couldn't figure out why the prince was supposed to receive his necklace. He had convinced the merchant that he was supposed to deliver the crystal necklace to the prince and once received the jewelry ran out of the shop, which resulted in all of those guards to start chasing him and even the royal advisor.

He turned the necklace over in his hand, making sure to remember every detail of the lost necklace.

"I won't lose it again dad, I promise." Naruto thought determinedly, holding his clenched fist close to his chest in memory of his father.

"What are you doing here kid?" A sour looking man asked Naruto from below.

The blond gazed down at the man with a scar running along the bridge of his nose and his brunette hair put up in a spiky ponytail. He wore a green apron, which meant that he worked at the nearby jewelry store; the one Naruto had stolen from.

"Thinking about some things." Naruto smiled politely before hopping down to stand before the older man. He looked to be about 22.

"You shouldn't be out here so late at night, it's dangerous." The man informed him kindly.

Naruto would've snorted but that would've made the man question his behavior so instead decided to play it safe by replying, "Yeah I know. I was just heading home."

"Where do you live? I'll walk you back." He questioned.

Naruto froze. Where did he live? He slept in a new location each night and even snuck into some abandoned houses for the night to sleep in a bed. He certainly didn't own a house or even an ounce of land. He was just a street rat.

"Oh you know, around." Naruto replied casually while grinning stupidly at the man.

"Do you have a house, kid?" He looked concerned for the blonds' well being.

Naruto stared at the man with wide eyes and started to respond, "I-."

"Stop him! Stop the thief!" A man yelled running towards the pair.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed and began sprinting once again. The kind man from before just stood there dumbfounded watching Naruto vanish around a corner.

Then it dawned on him. That kid was the thief that had stolen from their store earlier that day. Iruka clenched his fists in anger and was about to run after the blond himself but remembered the look in the blonds eyes when he asked him if he had a house. There was only pain behind those beautiful cerulean eyes.

Iruka continued to stand in that spot even after hordes of guards ran by. How he wished he asked for the blonds' name. He wanted to remember the kid with cerulean eyes because he had a feeling he would be seeing him again very soon.

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

Naruto kept running for all he was worth. There was no way he was going to be caught after making his most profitable heist yet, and there was no way in hell he was going to be giving the necklace back to some rich, spoiled prince.

Gasping for breath he hopped over another wall and continued to run into the outskirts of town. He could no longer hear his pursuers behind him so he stopped to lean against a wall and catch his much needed breath.

He grabbed the necklace that swung lamely around his neck and thought, "I'm not going to lose it again. I'm not going to lose it again."

A loud dog's bark brought Naruto out of his thoughts and to his horror spotted a huge white dog snarling at him at the end of the alley.

"Fuck, this isn't good." He thought bitterly and began to slowly back away from the dog and the dog slowly advancing forward.

Naruto only stopped once his back hit the wall and he knew if he tried to hop it that the dog would come and bite his ass off.

"Damn it." Naruto muttered, trying to sound braver than he felt.

"Cornered already? I thought this would be more fun." A voice sighed, appearing beside the dog and looking the blond over with a quick glance.

"W-Who are you?" Naruto managed to get out.

"Oh wow, Kakashi was right. You are cute." The man smirked, laughing a bit to himself.

"Who are you?" Naruto repeated himself, glaring at the man who he couldn't make out in the dark. All he knew was that he was tall and had a huge dog with him.

"I'm Kiba. I'm the animal trainer at the palace and the prince sent me personally to find you." Kiba stabbed himself in the chest with his thumb.

"What does the prince want with me?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"You stole that necklace from him." Kiba pointed to the crystal Naruto clutched possessively. "Stupid and cute. I can see why everyone's so interested."

Naruto puffed his cheeks out in anger before letting the expression slip from his face and replace it with a cocky smirk. "You can tell your prince that I have no intention of giving what belongs to me to him."

"Belongs to you? I don't think so. You're coming with me whether you agree with it or not." Kiba said seriously and advanced forward with the dog following his lead.

Naruto smirked once more at the man before leaping over the wall and falling gracefully on the other side. The thief only had a moment to contemplate why it had been so easy to escape before he connected with the ground or… what he thought was the ground at first.

"The cute ones always fall right into my arms." A voice whispered in Naruto's ear and then Naruto realized that he had actually fallen into someone's open arms.

"W-What?" Naruto stuttered, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks at the hot breath ghosting over his face.

"Good job Kakashi." Kiba beamed over the wall he had climbed halfway over.

Naruto also realized at that moment that he had been caught.

"Y-You tricked me!" He yelled loudly at Kiba who just continued to grin.

"Wasn't too hard considering you're not the brightest." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you!" Naruto shouted and began struggling against Kakashi's grip but the man was strong and kept the blond in place.

"Calm down, we're not going to hurt you." Kakashi said softly trying to soother the writhing thief.

"Don't fuck with me! I know the penalty for stealing from the prince is death!"

"I said we're not going to hurt you." Kakashi smiled, making Naruto stare at the man with shocked cerulean orbs. The man meant that they were just going to bring Naruto to his death.

"Let me go." Naruto grit but it came out more like pleading.

"Sorry no can do. Orders and all." Kiba said nonchalantly.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much." Kakashi told Naruto before he could speak out again.

"Why's that?" The blond stared at the silver-haired man with mild curiosity.

"You never know what the prince is going to do until he does it."

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

Sasuke sat in his chair, tapping his fingers against the polished wood absent-mindedly. He stared at the piece of paper he was supposed to be reading over but couldn't bring his wits together to even read it. He was at wit's end.

Sighing and running a hair through his glossy black hair he pushed the paper to the side and stared out the window over looking the vast kingdom. The sun had gone down but lights still shimmered here and there throughout the land. Sasuke liked the quiet that night always brought with it but he longed for the light of the sun as well because it always reminded him of his childhood friend. Always bright and sunny, nothing ever dampening his mood.

Sasuke smiled at the memory of his friend but his thoughts instantly turned sour as he thought of the thief that dared to steal his necklace. He was going to torture him as much as possible before killing the street rat.

How he even managed to steal it was beyond him, but he would pay for it no matter what and nothing was going to change the Uchiha's mind.

"Pardon me sir." A maid entered his study and curtsied respectably.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Hatake-san and Inuzuka-san have captured the thief." She answered softly.

Sasuke's eyes lit up at the news and he walked out of the study and down to the grand hall where he knew Kakashi and Kiba would be.

He walked down the spiral staircase with grace and approached the door that led into the hall. Without hesitation he pushed the large white doors open and walked over the two men holding a smaller figure. The thief's head was drooped and refused to meet the Uchiha's eyes.

"Good job." Sasuke declared and Kiba gave him a wide grin in return.

"No problem, but you owe Akamaru a bone." Sasuke just rolled his eyes before turning to look at the thief who had still not lifted his head to look at the man who could and would give him a death sentence in a heart beat.

"Look at me." Sasuke ordered, the blond did not comply.

Feeling impatient Sasuke tilted the blonds' head to look him straight in the eye.

The prince's eyes widened slightly at the sight of glazed cerulean eyes looking at him impassively. Sasuke could never forget those eyes and now that he looked closely he could see the whisker like scars across the thief's cheeks and the same messy wild blond hair sat on top of his head.

"What's your name?" Sasuke found himself asking.

For a second it looked like the blond wasn't going to answer him but about a minute later he spoke raspy, "Naruto…Naruto Uzamaki."

It was him. He looked the same since the last time Sasuke had seen him, except that his face was a bit sallower and the laughter was no longer in his eyes but it was still him.

Sasuke wanted to smile and hug the blond and admit how much he missed his friend but something told him that the boy before him didn't remember Sasuke. His instinct was telling him to just play it off as if he never met the boy until now. It hurt but Sasuke learned from experience to always trust your instinct over your emotions because they were usually right.

"Why'd you steal what belongs to me?" Sasuke asked as coldly as he could manage.

"It belongs to me not you!" Naruto shouted, starting to regain his energy and tried to struggle against Kakashi's tight grip.

"Why do you believe it belongs to you?" Sasuke smirked.

"Because it belonged to my father! It belonged to the Uzamaki clan!" Naruto yelled and Kiba's eyes widened slightly at the information.

"You must want this necklace badly if you were willing to risk your life for it." Sasuke turned to stare at Naruto, eyes half-mast and Naruto met his gaze with determination.

"I'll let you have the necklace." Sasuke declared and Naruto's eyes lit up with joy.

"Really?" He asked incredulous.

"On one condition." Sasuke added slyly. Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"You stay here in the castle with me forever."

"What?!" Naruto stared at the man as if he was crazy and at that moment Sasuke did feel crazy but he was not letting the blond go. Not again.

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Reviews and whatnot are always welcome! ^-^**


	2. Freedom can be a pain in the ass

**A/N: Hey everyone I was told that this story resembles a doujinshi. I hope I didn't copy anything because I've never heard of that doujinshi till today. Sorry if I did. =(**

**Disclaimer: I no owny Naruto… wahhh!!**

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

"_Okay, I'll go as soon as his head turns. As soon as it turns I'll go." Naruto decided, looking at the burly man selling fruit through a small hole in the wooden crate holding apples. The man was standing in front of his stand just waiting for customers to come and much to both of their fortunes a customer did come._

_The vender soon began to converse with the young woman and Naruto saw his chance. He reached for an apple and as his hands were about to wrap around the sweet fruit the man grabbed his arm and yanked him towards himself. Naruto yelped in pain but the man ignored it in favor of yelling at the small child._

_"You little brat! How dare you try to steal from me!" He spat, spraying spit all over Naruto's frightened face._

_"I'm sorry mister." He apologized. The man threw Naruto down and the blond hit the ground hard. Blood oozed from his scraped hands, knees and elbows. The small boy winced in pain but winced even harder when the man yelled at him again._

_"Don't ever let me catch you here again because I'll bring you to the king and have you put to death!" Naruto's eyes widened in fear and tears rolled down his tan cheeks as despair crashed over him. It was true no one wanted him. They wanted him dead._

_"That's cruel sir. The boy was probably just hungry." The woman spoke up, glaring effectively at the man._

_"Excuse me miss but this is none of your concern." The vender retorted._

"_I believe it is my business when citizens abuse children." She seethed and showed the man something out of Naruto's field of vision that made his eyes grow to the size of large saucer plates._

_"I am sorry your majesty!" He bowed respectively and ashamed that he hadn't noticed whom the woman was before._

_"I'll take 10 apples please." She changed the subject and pulled out a bejeweled purse._

_"Oh no, please take these on the house!" The man handed her the fruit eagerly in an attempt to get back on the queen's good side._

_"Thank you. I hope you do not abuse children again or I'll have to bring you forth to the king." She said coldly and the vender shivered despite himself._

_The woman had long black hair and onyx eyes but they were filled with kindness that Naruto had never seen before. She was beautiful._

_"Here." The woman held forth an apple to Naruto who twitched at the movement of her hands._

_"Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you." She spoke softly with a warm smile on her delicate features gracing the words even more._

_Naruto hesitantly reached out for the apple and took it in his small hands._

"_Thank you." Naruto muttered his thanks while rubbing his tears away. He took a bite of the apple and grinned at the satisfaction at having successfully gotten breakfast._

_"What's your name?" She asked, helping Naruto to his feet and to a nearest bench while she inspected his wounds._

_"Naruto." He answered, finishing the apple quickly. He tensed involuntarily at the feel of her touching his skin._

_"What an interesting name." She grinned, grabbed some bandage from her bejeweled purse and began to wrap the bandage around Naruto's knees._

"_Where are your parents Naruto?"_

_He tensed again; looking into her caring eyes and knew she meant no harm by the question._

_"I don't have parents." He whispered, biting his lip in order to keep the oncoming tears back. He was strong; he didn't want to cry in front of a girl especially a girl who was helping him. If she saw his tears then she wouldn't be nice to him anymore._

_Naruto was shocked when the woman wrapped her arms around his small body in a comforting hug. It wasn't pity but understanding. Naruto found himself hugging her back in an attempt to share her warmth._

_"You know Naruto, I don't think your parents are gone." She said softly a knowing tone to her voice._

_"Really?" His eyes brightened at the thought. He wasn't alone if his parents were still alive._

_"Really. I think they're right here." She poked him in the chest._

"_You mean my heart?" Naruto asked, his voice now sullen at the realization that his parents weren't alive. They were still dead and they would stay dead._

_"Yep." She gazed at Naruto and let out a hearty chuckle at his saddened expression._

_"You're probably thinking that it means nothing and that I'm just trying to cheer you up but when you get older you'll know what it means." She winked, now finished with the bandage and grabbed her bags._

_"I'll see you later Naruto, try to stay out of trouble." She smiled, kissing his forehead chastely._

_"Wait! What's your name miss?!" Naruto called after her._

"_Mikoto." She answered before disappearing into the crowd and Naruto had no way of knowing that the kind woman that helped him that day would die the next and leave her very own son to fend for himself._

Naruto gazed out the window of his new room and watched the rain smack against the paneled window in a repetitive pattern. He always hated the rain; the rain always hid secrets that were always meant to stay secrets. Secrets that shouldn't ever reveal themselves.

Naruto found himself thinking about the woman Mikoto that had helped him that day and was trying to figure out why she seemed so familiar. He hadn't thought of her in years and somehow being in this palace triggered his memory of her.

Oh that's right…he's in the palace. Naruto walked over to the bed and grabbed the sheet rope he had made in another attempt to escape from the cursed place. This was his 10th attempt in the last hour and he was surprised the teme didn't just put a guard in his room to keep him from leaving. Oh well, his stupidity benefited Naruto in the end.

He secured one end of the sheet rope to one of the poles supporting the canopy that hung above his bed. He pulled on it to make sure it was secure before opening the window and jumping out onto the roof.

He held the rope tightly and watched his footing to make sure he didn't slip on the glossy roof. Honestly who wanted glossy roofs, you couldn't walk on them.

Looking below him through the downpour he spotted the ground and new he would have to make about a 10-foot jump for it but that would be okay since he could practically survive anything.

Naruto began to scale the side of the palace, keeping his grip on the rope extra tight, and made sure he wouldn't slip on the rock wall. He was almost to the jumping point when his foot made a fatal mistake and slipped.

Naruto didn't even have time to curse before he tumbled to his doom, having no hope of landing properly or even escaping without a broken limb.

"Oof!" The wind was knocked out the blond as he landed on something soft.

Wait…soft? The last time Naruto checked the ground wasn't soft.

"What is this your 20th time?" The man grunted beneath him before lifting Naruto up easily.

"10th." Naruto corrected, pouting. He sneezed cutely, rubbing his nose gently.

"Let's get you inside." Kakashi carried the blond in and for once he didn't struggle. He was shivering uncontrollably now. Yep Naruto was sure he hated the rain for many reasons.

Kakashi opened the doors easily even though he was holding a shivering blond.

A maid walked by and spied the pair before sighing exasperated and asking, "Again?"

"Again." Kakashi answered smiling.

"I'll bring some towels." She sighed once more, grumbling about how blonds are just naturally stupid.

"H-How'd y-yo-ou k-know w-where t-to c-ca-atch m-me Ka-Ka-kashi?" Naruto stuttered unable to stop his teeth from chattering.

Even though he was only outside for a few minutes, the cold seemed to have seeped into his frail body.

"I figured you'd try and escape through your window again so I waited till I saw you walk out. It wasn't your best attempt." The man smiled at the blond.

"B-b-ba-bastard." Naruto glared ineffectively.

"You're welcome."

"Here you are." The maid came back with warm towels. She wrapped one gingerly against Naruto's fragile body.

"He looks terrible Hatake-san. You should take him upstairs." The nurse frowned while looking at the shivering blond.

"I don't want him dripping water all over my floors and having you clean it up." Sasuke spoke loudly from the top of the staircase.

Kakashi glared at his master while the maid's back was turned. He knew that the only reason that Sasuke didn't want him to bring Naruto upstairs was the fact the he wanted to carry the blond himself.

"Ah! That's right! Let me get you a towel too Hatake-san!" The maid blushed at her forgetfulness before rushing off the fetch more towels.

Sasuke walked down the stairs slowly in a dignified fashion and approached the wet pair.

"What'd he try this time?" Sasuke asked, arching an eyebrow in question.

"Scaling down the side of the palace." Kakashi answered coldly but if Sasuke noticed his frigid attitude he didn't acknowledge it.

"You can't escape dobe, just give it up." Sasuke flicked Naruto on the forehead lightly, which just made the blond scowl.

"S-sh-shut up."

"I've got him Kakashi." Sasuke held his hands forth and Kakashi reluctantly passed the shivering blond over to the Uchiha.

"Get some rest, he's not going anywhere for now." Sasuke ordered stoically.

Kakashi nodded his head and trotted after the maid. Sasuke noticed how the blond seemed to nuzzle closer into his chest in order to try and steal some of his warmth.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered, but the blond was already closing his eyes as exhaustion claimed his consciousness.

The Uchiha made his way up the winding staircase carefully as to not jostle the sleeping blond.

He opened the door quietly and placed the soaked boy on his bed. Sasuke realized that his cold would get worse if he didn't dry the boy.

"Dobe, wake up." Sasuke shook him lightly, Naruto stirred.

"Mmmm?"

"You need to dry yourself off." Sasuke said quietly to the not completely awake boy.

Naruto groaned in protest and Sasuke offered, "You want me to dry you off?"

He nodded slowly, cerulean orbs glazed over with sleep and seeming unaware of the world around him.

Sasuke picked up the towel and rubbed it through Naruto's sodden hair soothingly, which relaxed the blond even more. Then he moved down to chest after taking Naruto's shirt off. The sight of scars made the Uchiha growl and the sight of Naruto's bare chest made his heart race.

"It's been 15 years, don't tell me that I still have feelings for the dobe!" Sasuke thought angrily.

A moan for Naruto answered Sasuke's question when he felt himself starting to get hard.

Sasuke's self-control was starting to reach its limit once he pulled off the boys soaked pants and decided to leave his partially soaked underwear on since he knew he would lose it if he took that off too.

He dried to the blonds' legs with the moist towel and tried to preoccupy his mind with anything that wasn't Naruto's slender tan legs and especially not the region near his pelvis.

Once Sasuke was finished he put Naruto under the warm blankets and received a satisfied sigh from Naruto.

The blond easily eased into a deep sleep and Sasuke stood there staring at his sleeping long lost friend with lust filled eyes. Naruto had gotten even more beautiful throughout the years and even if he didn't remember the Uchiha, Sasuke was glad that Naruto was with him and no longer living on the streets. He was glad he didn't let the blond go again.

After tearing his eyes away from the sleeping Naruto, Sasuke decided he needed a cold bath. After glancing down at his obvious erection, he decided to pour ice into that bath as well.

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

Naruto woke up to the blinding light filtering from his window and groaned at the cruel light that woke him from his comfortable sleep. Wait… comfortable? Since when had Naruto's sleep ever been comfortable, considering he usually slept underneath a tree in the dirt?

He jolted up to stare at his surroundings. He was in a extravagant bedroom and his body was covered with dark blue covers. The window was opened a crack to let the light filter through, the walls were painted a light beige color and the carpet on the floor was a plain turquoise color with intricate designs. The room he was in was beautiful.

Now the question was, how did he get there? He tried to remember the last few days and when a light knock on his door sounded he remembered.

"Naruto-kun? Are you awake yet?" That's right. He was in the palace that belonged to the stupid teme prince. He couldn't leave.

The thought instantly disturbed him and he jumped out of bed to scramble for some clothes so he could escape before anyone could stop him.

As he was pulling on a pair of plain black pants, the door opened and the maid stood there staring at Naruto's bare chest (except for the necklace) and nearly covered ass. She blushed deep red before closing the door hurriedly and speaking quickly, "Prince-sama sent me up here to make sure you were okay."

Okay? Why wouldn't he be okay? Naruto sneezed and remembered once more that he was out in the rain the other night when Kakashi had caught him falling off the palace walls.

"I'm okay." Naruto rushed, tripping over the carpet and cursing loudly.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" The maid asked panicked.

"I'm fine, I just err…tripped." Naruto admitted and blushed from embarrassment although the maid was on the other side of the door.

"Okay, breakfast is being served in the diner. Feel free to come down."

"Okay, thank you." Naruto pulled on a plain white shirt over his bare skin and ruffled his hair a bit in order to get it to look like the spiky mess he liked so much.

Gripping his necklace to make sure the sneaky bastard didn't steal it back while he was asleep, Naruto slipped on some shoes and opened his door quietly. The maid was not outside waiting for him. Grinning cockily, Naruto made his way down the hallway and staircase quietly. He could see the door and made a mad dash for it.

He could taste it now, the freedom! He would no longer live the stupid teme who had ruined his life and he would have his precious necklace. Feeling light-headed from the thought of freedom he yanked the door open and ran into not freedom but a tall person.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" The voice shouted as Naruto fell back, his ass connecting with the floor and making him wince in pain.

"Oh, you're that kid. The thief." The familiar voice made Naruto look up at the person he collided with.

"Hey! You're the guy who tricked me that one time!" Naruto jumped to his feet and jabbed a finger in Kiba's chest.

"And you're the kid who fell for my trick. Nice to meet ya! I'm Kiba." He grinned cheerfully and Naruto was finding it hard to stay angry at the older boy, but his anger managed to push through.

"I know who you are!" He hollered, glowering at dog-breath.

"Testy aren't we?" Kiba smirked and Naruto just growled.

"What are you doing running through doors shorty? You're going to kill someone."

"Hopefully."

Kiba arched his eyebrows before bursting out into fits of laughter.

"I like you kid!" Kiba clapped Naruto on the back and the blond stumbled a bit but luckily Kiba kept him from falling flat on his face.

"Now come on, let's go talk to the bastard." Kiba picked Naruto up and heaved him over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" Naruto screeched, flailing his legs and arms in a desperate attempt to escape.

"No can do kiddo. Come on the bastard calls for us." Kiba walked back into the house and Naruto held his hands forth towards the open door that he was now getting farther away from.

Freedom wasn't so easy to obtain after all, especially when everyone trying to stop you was fucking insane.

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

**A/N: I can't believe I typed 2 chapters in one day. O_o… don't get used to it. XD**

**I hope you enjoyed and I wanted to give a bit of Naruto's past that included Sasuke through a relationship. =)**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews and whatnot are always welcome!**


	3. Falling on Shikamaru

**A/N: Hey everyone! I got sick in the middle of my final softball game and had to go home. I'm really disappointed I couldn't play, but I decided to cheer myself up by writing this. =) Enjoy!**

**Oh quick question for you guys, do you want lemon or not? I've never written lemon before but I could try. This would of course be for much later chapters but I'm just wondering what you guys think is best. =)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I own Naruto, I wish I own Naruto, I wish I own Naruto. *clicks red shoes three times* ………..Damn you red shoes!!! Why do you work for that Dorothy bitch and not me!? *throws shoes out window***

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---

Naruto was pissed. There was no denying that he was outright pissed off. That stupid dog-breath wouldn't let him leave and to make it worse he wouldn't let him talk for two damn seconds!

"So I told the asshole that if he wanted my services than he would have to pay me more than a few pieces of silver. I wanted gold, especially if I was going to be risking my life to try and tame his crazy-ass horse!" Kiba told Naruto his story with hand motions and a very lively tone.

"Uh do-"

"Then after a much heated argument he decided to give me two gold bars and you know what I did?"

Before Naruto could open his mouth to respond Kiba drawled on, "That's right, I tamed that crazy beast and I was even given a bonus for my speed. Impressive huh?"

Again before Naruto could even say anything Kiba went on, "I know I'm pretty awesome… you know you don't talk much kiddo."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU INTERRUPT ME EVERY TWO SECONDS!" Naruto screamed.

"Calm down kid, geez you're going to shatter my eardrums." Kiba complained which just made Naruto's eye twitch violently.

"I have a question dog-breath." Naruto muttered.

"What?"

"Why am I tied up!?" Naruto thrashed against the rope that tied him to the chair his ass currently occupied.

"Because the bastard said to tie you up so you couldn't try and escape again." Kiba rolled his eyes as if it was obvious.

"I don't care what that teme said! Just untie me!" Naruto yelled again, still trying to free himself of his bondage.

"No can do kiddo, you know or-"

"ders and all. I got it, I got it." Naruto finished for Kiba.

The blond sighed and thought back to how he got in the situation in the first place.

"_I said put me down, damn it!" Naruto yelled, punching Kiba in the back but the brunette seemed to not feel it._

_"I told you, the bastard wants to see me and it'll make it better if you come along too. More people to punish." He grinned wickedly and Naruto wondered what he ever did to deserve this imprisonment. Oh yeah… he stole from the prince. Damn. No wait! It wasn't stealing, he was taking back what belonged to him, and so in reality he didn't deserve any of this! Someone up there must really hate him…_

_"But I was supposed to be going somewhere." Naruto whined and lied._

"_What escaping?" Kiba asked nonchalantly._

_"H-how'd you know?" He stuttered in shock._

"_Everyone in the palace knows about you and have been informed that if they see you trying to escape to bring you to the bastard which is what I'm doing right now. I also want him to be mad at you and not me." Kiba explained._

_"You're an ass." Naruto grumbled._

"_Gotta aim for the best." He grinned and pushed open another large set of doors. Naruto looked around in amazement at the high-class dining room. The table set in the middle had to be at least 20 feet long and was piled with delicious looking food and gold candle sets. The walls were filled with portraits of past kings, queens, princes, and princesses, the ceiling was dome shaped and a huge crystal and gold chandelier hung from it. The windows were stained and ran along the west side of the wall. The whole place was enormous and very expensive looking._

_Naruto's thief side almost kicked in and he was about to rob the place until he reminded himself that it would do no good if he couldn't sell the stuff._

_Two maids were standing by a door that looked like it lead to the kitchen and the bastard himself was sitting at the end of the table, eating civilly, this only made Naruto growl in annoyance. Why was it that an unappreciative bastard got so much food that he didn't know what to do with it when other people like Naruto had to steal food just to stay alive?_

_"Hey Bastard I brought you a present and a cute one at that!" Kiba winked and both Naruto and Sasuke scowled._

_"Be quiet dog-breath. It's too early in the morning for your yelling." Sasuke rubbed his temples to calm the headache coming on. He pulled out another chair for Kiba to sit in._

_Repositioning the fuming blond on his shoulder Kiba crossed the floor and sat in the chair while keeping Naruto seated in his lap._

_The blond struggled but to no avail, why were his captors always so damn strong?_

"_What'd he try this time?" Sasuke asked, taking a bite out of an egg._

_"Running through the front door." Kiba helped himself to some bacon with his free hand._

_"How original." _

_Naruto glared at the raven but he paid him no attention._

_"So bastard, why'd you call me? I have to take Akamaru for his walk still." Kiba asked in-between bites._

_"I need you to watch him for the day. I have to go down into town to work out some things with the villagers." Sasuke answered calmly._

_"I thought you called me here to yell at me, thank god!" Kiba sighed with a goofy grin plastered on his brightened face._

_"I'll get around to it when I discover what you did." He stated stoically._

"_Aww, you're always such a bastard." Kiba pouted._

_The two seemed to have completely forgotten about the seething blond whom was just sitting there getting angrier by the second. They talked about him as if he was an object and not a human being with feelings._

_"So what should I do if he tries to run away again?" Kiba jerked his fork with sausage on the end to point at Naruto._

_"Tie him to a chair." Sasuke said deadpanned._

Needless to say, Naruto did try to run away again and this is where it ended up.

"Hey dog-breath."

"What now shorty?" Kiba asked in irritancy as if it was Naruto who had talked about basically nothing for an hour.

"I'm hungry." Naruto's stomach growled on cue.

"Didn't you eat when we were down in the dining room?"

"You were holding me captive remember?" Naruto's eye twitched at the not so fond memory.

"Oh yeah…hmm, alright I'll untie you but you better not run." Kiba warned and Naruto nodded his head once.

Once the ropes were off, Naruto ran straight past Kiba and out of the room they were occupying.

"Damn it you tricked me!" Kiba shouted, running after the blond.

"Now we're in the same boat, jackass!" Naruto laughed and slid down the banister of the sleek spiral staircase while Kiba being the lumbering idiot he was ran down the stairs instead.

Naruto hopped off the railing at the end and sprinted to the door. He yanked it open and almost screamed freedom when there was no one there to stop him.

He ran through the garden and ignored the string of curses leaving Kiba's mouth as he continued to chase the blond, but Naruto had two advantages, speed and stamina.

He turned right and dove into a shrub and quickly crawled away so Kiba couldn't see him.

"When I get my hands on you kid I swear you'll wish we put you to death!!" Kiba yelled and Naruto laughed quietly.

The blond stood up and brushed off the excess dirt on his shirt and looked at his surroundings carefully. Trees, flowers and very tall bushes hid him well but it also hid his line of sight. Looking up and using his arm to keep the sun out of his eyes he spotted the huge wall the surrounding the palace to keep intruders from breaking in. The tree he was currently standing next to had a branch that led to the top of the wall.

Smirking to himself, Naruto began to climb the tree with grace and reached the branch he desperately longed for. Making sure his feet were secured on the branch he walked across it slowly. Naruto's heart was racing at the thought of being free with the necklace. He was so close, so close that every nerve was alert and aware of all the elements around him. About halfway there a breeze blew lightly but began to pick up speed. A huge gust of wind now blew against Naruto and he struggled to keep his balance.

"Gah!" Naruto's foot slipped off the branch and he fell through the open air.

"Someone up there must be out to get me!" He thought angrily as he landed on something soft and from past experience and the grunting beneath him he knew it was another person.

"Troublesome…" The person grumbled and groaned when Naruto shifted on top of him.

"Sorry." Naruto muttered, trying to stand but fell back down when pain shot through his ankle. The person he fell on top of quickly caught him before he hurt himself again.

Naruto peered at the person he had fallen on top of. He had a spiky ponytail, kind of like the hairstyle that the jewelry shop worker he talked to had, and just looked plain bored.

"Sorry." Naruto said again.

"Looks like you sprained your ankle… what a drag." He sighed but picked up the blond.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto sputtered, his cheeks growing hot.

"Taking you back inside to get your ankle checked."

"N-no! No, I was trying to leave not go back inside!" Naruto protested, but the boy ignored him.

He stepped out of their hiding spot and into the middle of the garden where an angry Kiba was looking through a shrub trying to find the blond.

"What are you doing Kiba?" The boy asked, sighing.

"Looking for that stupid thief, what else!?" He whirled around in anger to yell at the boy for interrupting his search but caught himself when he spied Naruto in Shikamaru's arms.

"Y-you found him, Shikamaru." Kiba coughed.

"No, he found me." Kiba quirked an eyebrow at Shikamaru's weird explanation.

"He fell out of the tree and landed on top of me. I can never get a good sleep around here." Shikamaru sighed. He seemed to sigh a lot.

"He seems to fall a lot." Kiba chuckled and Naruto's blush just deepened.

"Is he alright?" Kiba walked over to the lazy boy and grabbed Naruto from his arms.

"Sprained ankle, probably should get checked by Shizune." Shikamaru answered bored.

"Alright, thanks for taking two seconds to come bring him out here. I know how hard that is for you." Kiba teased, Shikamaru just waved him off and started to head back to his napping spot.

"Now… what should we do with you?" Kiba hissed in Naruto's ear sadistically. Naruto gulped nervously and looked up to the boy holding him but could only see a demon in his spot.

Naruto would've shrieked but he wasn't a damn girl. (1)

"Letting me go sounds nice." Naruto laughed nervously but seeing the look on Kiba's face darken worse it no longer sounded like a good idea.

"Getting me banished doesn't sound too nice." Kiba growled and began to walk back to the palace and Naruto didn't bother to struggle. He knew he couldn't win and was pretty sure that if he that Kiba would probably set that huge white dog on him.

Kiba kicked the doors opened and even left a crack in one as he carried Naruto to Shizune's room.

He knocked politely instead of just kicking it like he was doing before.

"Come in." A melodious voice called.

Kiba kicked open the door lightly and walked in with Naruto still in his arms.

"Ah Kiba! What are you doing here?" Shizune was a very pretty woman with short black hair, black eyes and with a pig in her arms. Naruto stared at the pig curiously but snapped his head back to stare at Kiba when he spoke.

"The little runt hurt his ankle, can you take a look at it?"

Naruto growled but yelped when Kiba threw him onto one of the many beds placed in the room.

"Asshole!" Naruto grit and Kiba just smirked. He knew this was payback from tricking dog-breath earlier.

"It's what you deserve." He said smugly, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest in arrogance.

"Quiet down you two." Shizune snapped both boys fell silent.

"Show me your ankle." She commanded. Naruto winced when he stuck his swollen ankle out.

She gingerly touched it here and there and asked where it hurt.

"Seems he did sprain it." She mumbled to herself before moving over to a drawer and grabbing some gauge. She moved back over to Naruto and wound it around his swollen ankle.

"Stay off it for a couple of days and ice it down a bit and you should be fine. It's a very mild sprain." She smiled at him kindly and Naruto couldn't help but think that Shizune resembled the woman, Mikoto, from all those years ago.

"Okay."

"Kiba make sure that he stays off it." She turned to face dog-breath and Kiba gave a curt nod of understanding.

"Take care."

Kiba picked Naruto up once more but shifted him onto his back to give him a piggyback ride instead of doing another princess lift.

"Hey dog-breath, who was that guy from before?" Naruto asked curiously as Kiba walked through the enormous palace with ease.

"That's Shikamaru, he's the scribe. Although he's smart he's always taking naps and barely writes anything down." Kiba answered.

"Who was that woman?" Naruto questioned further.

"That's Shizune, she's the doctor. Even though women aren't allowed to become doctors she trained in secret and the bastard found her and made her his own personal doctor. She's the best in Konoha they say." Kiba explained.

"Are there are a lot of people in this palace?"

"I guess. I don't see too much of them considering I spend most of my time outside with the animals."

Naruto pondered this for a second, the palace was enormous but he had only seen 5-7 people in it. There had to be at least 20 to keep this place running, not including the army the teme probably commanded.

"Hey dog-breath, I'm still hungry." Naruto wasn't lying about being hungry before.

"Trying to escape again?" Kiba glared.

"Not with this ankle." Kiba looked at it warily before decided that Naruto couldn't run with it like that.

"Alright, I'm telling you right now that I can't cook." He changed course and started to head towards the kitchen.

"Isn't there a chef?"

"He's in town buying ingredients."

"Wasn't there enough food this morning to keep the teme full for months?" Naruto asked darkly.

"That food is for the rest of the people who live here, not just the bastard. They eat it at their own time though. You have to give him some credit." Naruto blushed a bit embarrassed, so maybe the teme wasn't so bad as to keep all that food to himself…bah! What was he saying?! Of course the teme was pure evil, he was making Naruto a prisoner wasn't he?!

Kiba reached the kitchen and set Naruto into a chair carefully and eyed him to make sure he would stay true to his word.

"So what do you want to eat?" Kiba asked, looking at the lack of food but Naruto spied a fruit bowl.

"Give me an apple." Kiba tossed him a green apple and Naruto munched on it contently.

"So tell me, what did you mean by this necklace is yours?" Kiba sat down in a chair across from the blond and stared at the crystal hanging loosely from Naruto's neck.

Naruto swallowed a piece of the apple before replying, "This necklace was given to my dad by his parents and he told me he would give it to me one day when it was my turn to wear it but…things happened and he never got the chance to. I thought it was lost until I heard rumors from the villagers about it." Naruto said hurriedly and skipped over parts he wasn't comfortable with talking about.

"Who was your father?"

Naruto froze mid-bite. His father? He knew Kiba wanted a name but Naruto only knew his last name and he had a feeling that it was his mothers' last name, a fading memory told him so. He never knew his parents names, I mean what small child did? You never learned your parents' names until you were much older than Naruto was when he lost his parents.

"I don't know his name."

"How do you not know his name?" Kiba pressed and realized that he pushed a bit too much because Naruto's face contorted into a look of rage and Kiba could've sworn that his eyes flashed red for a second.

"Don't push your luck." Naruto warned and didn't bother to finish his apple. The smell of a nosy mutt ruined his appetite.

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---

1)- I'm a girl, I can insult my own sex

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and sorry this was more of a filler than anything.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews and what not are always welcome!**


	4. Being tied up doesn't make him your pet

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites for this story! It means a lot! XD**

**Disclaimer: In a wrestling match with Kishimoto I turned out victorious but the sneaky bastard stole Naruto while I was gloating about my victory.**

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

In the past week since Naruto had been forced to live in the palace he had attempted to escape 134 times. Each one failed and the closest he got was hiding in one of the villagers' delivery baskets and waiting for the man to carry him outside. The only problem was just as they reached the gate the basket broke and Naruto fell out. He was then jumped by Kakashi and locked up in his room for most of the day.

What was he doing wrong?! It's not like his plans were terrible…okay maybe they weren't the best especially since he seemed to keep falling off of high places only to be saved by falling on someone. Even Naruto had to admit that that was just plain weird, but besides that his plans were fool proof! He was a thief damn it! He was supposed to be able to escape from anywhere and yet somehow he couldn't escape from the stupid damn palace!

What was so special about this place anyway!? It's not like he was guarded 24/7, so why was it impossible for him to escape?

"Dobe." Sasuke flicked Naruto on his forehead, which immediately drove thoughts of how escape was impossible from his head.

"Ow! Don't do that teme!" Naruto growled rubbing his forehead soothingly.

"Hn." Naruto also hated these one word answers, was it too much to ask for two words!?

"What do you want?" Naruto asked coldly. He had been sitting in the enormous library waiting for Shikamaru to show up.

Shikamaru was about the only person he actually liked in the palace, well Kiba was getting better but he kept talking about his stupid mutt (1) too much. Shikamaru was quiet and even though he pretended not to listen to Naruto when he complained he always answered him when he asked questions. He even gave him some advice on how to escape one time (the basket idea). Shikamaru didn't question Naruto about the necklace, he didn't prod into why Naruto was a thief and he certainly didn't care when Naruto went off into rants about how stupid the teme was. Yeah Naruto can say that he really liked Shikamaru.

"I'm going into town today."

"So?"

Sasuke sighed, "So you're coming with me."

Naruto blinked. Did he hear right? Did Sasuke just say that he was taking him into town?

"Aren't you afraid I'm going to run off?" Naruto really had to work on controlling his mouth sometimes, he had just told Sasuke his plan. He even began to formulate his escape route.

"No." One-word answers seriously needed to be destroyed.

"Why?" The blond rolled his eyes. This guy was so hard to actually have a conversation with.

"Because." See? Say why you damn emotionless bastard!

"Because why?" Naruto snapped.

"You'll see." Two words, Naruto felt honored. Yet the smirk on his face didn't ease Naruto at all, actually his stomach twisted in fear of something that was too horrible to imagine.

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

"You know I was expecting that when I finally got back into town I was just going to run around and everything would be back to normal but this…oh this is not what I had expected." Naruto mumbled to himself as he pulled on the rope lamely.

Sasuke had fastened a rope around the blonds middle and was literally dragging him throughout town. Naruto had never been so embarrassed in his life, especially when little kids called him a pet fox. He was not a damn pet! He was a human being with feelings and had the right to kick the teme's ass for doing this to him!

Naruto didn't even have a chance to try and untie the rope because the teme was walking too swiftly and Naruto had to stumble just to keep up with his long strides. Damn him for being short!

"Haha! Look at that blond fox! He's the prince's pet!" Yet another little kid laughed at him.

Naruto whipped around and started running full force at the kid, the intention to kill was definitely sensible, and he screamed in terror. Just as Naruto was about to ring his hands around the kid's throat the rope pulled him back and he came crashing back to the ground.

"Say that again and I'll kill you, you little brat!" Naruto screeched, tugging on the rope as if he was a dog chained to a fence and trying to chase a person down the street. The cild ran away in sheer terror and Naruto huffed.

"Dobe." Sasuke flicked him on the forehead again.

"Teemmmeee." Naruto whined. "This is embarrassing."

"Good." Sasuke smirked.

"God if you really do exist, please smite a certain teme for me." Naruto pleaded inside his head, even clasping his hands together in prayer.

"Hurry up." Naruto yelped when he started being dragged through the dirt on his ass. He quickly clambered to his feet and hurried after the bastard.

More people snickered at Naruto's predicament but lots of people were surprised to see Naruto, the thief, still alive after stealing the prince's property and being with the prince no less. Rumors began to spread like wild fire that Naruto was just the prince's sex toy and that's why he was tied up. Luckily the blond in question never heard these rumors or he would've killed them all in a heartbeat.

Finally the duo entered a store and Naruto saw his chance. He quickly started trying to untie the rope but it seemed as if it was clasped together by molded metal.

"What the fuck teme?!" Naruto screeched and Sasuke just glared at him for speaking so inappropriately in a store, but the owner wasn't there at the moment so it was okay.

"I told you I wasn't worried about you escaping." He smirked making a vein pop out of Naruto's forehead in fury.

Naruto quickly scanned the shop to see if they had a torch so he could melt the damn metal right off of the rope but saw only jewels instead.

Then it hit him, this was the jewelry store that Naruto had stolen from.

"Er… I don't think I'm welcome here." Naruto told Sasuke a little nervously. Who knew what the shop owner would do if he spotted Naruto here.

"Don't worry about it dobe." He flicked him on the forehead again but it seemed to be more comforting than insulting.

"Ah Prince-sama, how are you doing?" A kind voice spoke behind the counter. It was the shop owner's daughter Ayame.

"I'm good Ayame. How's business been going?" Sasuke spoke politely.

Naruto pouted a bit, why was it that the teme offered more than one word answers to other people and not him?

"It's been going good, we just sold a bejeweled sword to a very handsome man." She giggled a bit at the thought of the man and a light flush graced her pretty face.

"That sounds good. Is your father around right now?" Sasuke changed the subject.

"No, he's not. He's traveling to Suna to deliver another crystal necklace. Somewhat similar to the one you were going to buy but was stolen. I apologize about it being stolen again, Prince-sama."

"No need to worry about it Ayame. I got it back with an added present as well." Sasuke smirked at Ayame's confused face. He grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him forward roughly. Naruto let out an unjustly yelp and a low growl when Sasuke clutched the necklace around his neck to show Ayame.

She gasped at the sight and then asked quietly, "The thief?"

Sasuke just gave a slow nod and if Naruto didn't know any better he would say that the smirk on the teme's face was actually a smile.

Naruto could see the curiosity burning behind Ayame's eyes but she didn't question Sasuke about it, knowing it was disrespectful to pry into the prince's business.

Naruto jerked the necklace back, muttered something about assholes, and crossed his arms over his chest with a cute pout on his face.

"So what do you need from my father prince-sama?" She turned her attention back to one of her most important clienteles.

"I was just wondering if he heard anymore about the bandits." Sasuke whispered, Naruto had to perk his ears just to hear the teme.

"I'm not sure. You'll have to ask my father when he gets back, he should return in about 4 days at the least." She gave a sad smile, knowing she couldn't help the prince.

"I'll be back in 4 days then. Thank you for your time Ayame."

"Always a pleasure, prince-sama." She curtsied before returning to the back of the room.

Sasuke walked out of the store briskly, dragging an irritated Naruto with him. So that's all the teme wanted to do?! Just talk about bandits or some shit like that! Why'd he even bring him?! It was pointless!

Naruto grumbled to himself the whole way back to the palace and didn't even notice when the rope was removed from him. (how they got the metal off without him knowing was beyond Naruto's fragile comprehension).

The blond stalked to the library, planning on ranting to Shikamaru and was surprised when he saw two girls sitting there with the lazy-ass in question discussing something. Shikamaru was even writing something down! What had the world come to?

The first girl was extremely pretty and Naruto had to work hard to fight down the blush he knew was coming on. She had long pink hair and the most amazing emerald eyes you've ever seen. Her features were soft but you could tell from the fire in her eyes that she was very independent.

The second girl had short dark blue hair that almost seemed black and blank white eyes that weren't as scary as they sounded, she looked shy and was tapping her fingers together a lot.

Whatever they were talking about seemed very important because Shikamaru was actually listening with mild interest and any form of interest in the boy was definitely amazing. Naruto tried his hardest not to make any noise as he snuck out but someone up there definitely had him on his hit list. He tripped on absolutely nothing and let out a string of colorful curses.

The three immediately spotted the boy and the pink haired girl was the first to come to his aid.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" She asked kindly, helping him stand up. Naruto couldn't tell whether his blush was from embarrassment, anger, or just simply because the pretty girl cared about him.

"I-I'm okay." Naruto smiled and she smiled at him too.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru sighed.

"What I usually come here to do." Naruto grinned cockily.

"Troublesome…" He sighed again, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets.

"Oh so you're Naruto! It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Sakura!" She smiled brightly and shook his hand.

Before Naruto could even think of how to reply to that, Sakura dragged him to come sit at the table with them.

"This is Hinata, she's my royal advisor." Sakura introduced the now very beet red girl to Naruto.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said respectably.

"N-Nice t-to m-meet y-you." She stuttered like crazy and Naruto's accusation that she was shy was dead on.

"Royal advisor?" Naruto turned his head to Sakura and wondered why the term sounded familiar.

"Oh yes, my apologies. I'm actually the princess of the neighboring country and Hinata here is my royal advisor. She basically just comes along for the ride." Sakura grinned a little goofily.

Now Naruto blushed even harder for being so informal to a princess, the teme didn't count because he was a teme.

"Oh I know that look. Don't start calling me your highness or crap like that. Just call me Sakura." She stated proudly, her emerald eyes glowing.

"Okay." Naruto nodded, liking the very straightforward girl already.

"So why are you guys here with Shikamaru?" Naruto questioned, falling into ease with the two new comers. At least they didn't treat him like a fragile object that was very annoying because it was so breakable.

"Because I have to record their journey down." Shikamaru answered, starting to write on the piece of parchment again.

"It certainly was a long journey, nothing much happened so I don't see why we have to record anything." Sakura huffed annoyed.

"B-because it's i-in the rules." Hinata answered Sakura's rhetorical question.

"I know Hinata, it just sucks." For a princess Sakura wasn't very lady-like and her royal advisor seemed to be more lady-like than her. Naruto decided he really liked her she wasn't like most girls. Most girls were prim and proper and never did anything out of character, but Sakura was out of there. She seemed to fall into ease with most situations and take charge easily. That's what a true leader should be like, although princesses couldn't become leaders which Naruto thought was completely ridiculous after meeting Sakura.

"Are you guys here to visit the teme?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Who?" Sakura countered his question with a question of her own.

"Sorry I mean the prince…teme." Naruto muttered the last part under his breath.

"Oh yes! My father sent me to look for a suitor and Prince Sasuke was the first I thought of." She giggled a little girlishly, which threw Naruto off a bit.

"H-He's said t-to b-be the b-best p-prince f-for his p-people." Hinata added.

Naruto snorted but said nothing more than that.

"So Shikamaru told me about your situation Naruto." Sakura said excitedly while Naruto just glared at Shikamaru who gazed off into the distance uninterested in the conversation going on.

"Really? What'd he say?"

"He said that you stole from the prince, although I don't agree with that, but the prince was kind enough to give you the necklace and let you live with him. He's so sweet!" She squealed.

Naruto gaped at the information Shikamaru provided. Why would he lie like that?! Unless… unless it was to make it seem like the teme was actually better than he was and to get Sakura to like him even more. Naruto smirked to himself evilly; he was going to ruin Shikamaru's plans.

"No that's not exactly true. I stole back what belonged to me and the teme would only let me live if I stayed in the castle with him forever." Naruto grimaced.

"But he let you keep the necklace." Sakura stated without hesitation.

"Huh?"

"He didn't take it back like he could have and he could've just as easily killed you but he didn't." Sakura said deadpanned.

Naruto blinked at the girl, he never thought of it that way. He always saw himself as the victim that was just being punished but in actuality he was lucky to be alive. He didn't have to appreciate the fact but he could at least acknowledge it.

"Trying to use logic with him is like trying to get Kiba to stop talking." Shikamaru stated lazily.

"Oh shut up!" Naruto snapped while Sakura giggled.

"I like you Naruto! I can't wait to spend time with you when I live in this palace." She said a little dreamily and Naruto could see the hearts floating around her head mid-air.

"You don't care that I'm a thief?" Naruto asked barely audible.

"Hell no, you were probably just stealing in order to stay alive. I don't identify with that too well but it's understandable." Naruto absolutely loved Sakura now.

She was one of the first people not to judge him for being a thief and even understood it. She really was perfect.

Naruto smiled genuinely and was a tiny bit glad that he didn't run away from the palace just yet because he would've missed the chance to meet Sakura and Hinata seemed very nice as well.

"Thanks Sakura." He beamed.

"No problem… are we done yet Shikamaru?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"We're done." He rolled the parchment up and placed it on a shelf for safekeeping.

"Okay Hinata, we probably should go meet Prince Sasuke." She almost squealed again in excitement.

"R-Right." Hinata bowed respectably to both Shikamaru and Naruto before running after the ecstatic pinkette.

"So what was it that you wanted to rant about Naruto or are you going to allow me to take my nap?" Shikamaru yawned as if to prove his point.

"Oh yeah! The teme dragged me to the damn jewelry store I stole from and all he wanted to ask was something about bandits! I don't understand why he even brought me and he tied me to a rope and I looked like his stupid pet!" Naruto breathed hotly.

"Your skull is as thick as ever." Shikamaru sighed before bonking Naruto on the head lightly for being such an idiot.

"What?"

"Sasuke brought you there to take you outside the palace." Shikamaru said slowly.

"That's obvious because I was outside." Naruto rolled his eyes at Shikamaru.

"What I mean is that he noticed how desperate you were to escape to the town so he brought you there." Shikamaru sighed and mumbled something about troublesome blonds.

Naruto blinked. Was that true? Was the teme really thinking about him when he dragged him around town or was he doing it for the sick satisfaction of humiliating him?

"Don't think about it too hard, you're head might explode."

"Shut up!" Naruto flushed but agreed with Shikamaru. It wasn't something he wanted to think of. He didn't want to find the reason why Sasuke was trying to be nice to him in his own weird way.

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

1)- I don't hate Akamaru! I love him actually, but Naruto doesn't like him because he's scared of him. XD

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

**A/N: Whew! Done! So I finally introduced Sakura to the story, yay! I know she was a bit out of character but I like her like this and yes she fan girls over Sasuke a bit but don't worry she'll get over it. =P**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews and whatnot are always welcome!**


End file.
